


Wild Instincts

by Psi_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Doctor finds the Master on another world, after the events of Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Instincts

The Master crouched in the dense forest, sniffing deeply. He had been here for weeks now, ever since the Cheetah planet was destroyed. He had found himself here, running with a couple of the Cheetah people, following the scent of blood. The Master had hoped that, once away from the Cheetah planet, he would return to normal, but no. He had been too long on that world for such a simple solution. 

Now, he was once more smelling blood. It disturbed him. Lately, the scent of blood had been exciting, making the Master want to run, to chase things. His blood lust was...less metaphorical than it used to be. He licked his sharp incisors, features he could no longer control, and flexed his newly developed claws. The desire for blood was not what disturbed him; he had always been a voracious creature. 

Something about this blood scent was wrong. Something...was bleeding that shouldn't be. He sniffed deeply. There was something tantalizingly familiar about the scent. It coated his tongue, making his hearts beat wildly. There was no scent of death, not yet. The Master tried to suppress his wilder nature and use his brilliant intellect, but it was difficult. Instinct was strong, stronger than he had ever suspected. 

Unable to find a reason not to, the Master again succumbed to instinct and began to run, chasing the blood. In less than a minute, the smell was joined by the sound of a woman screaming and men shouting. The Master slowed down and crept noiselessly into a clump of bushes where he could observe unseen. A short woman in a glittery, one-piece bodysuit was standing by a young man in a kilt. Crumpled between them was the source of blood. An older man lay crumpled on the ground, bleeding from his temple. He was dressed comically in black and white plaid pants and a black suit jacket. His messy black hair was cut with straight bangs across his forehead. The Doctor! The Master began panting as that name flared in his mind. 

The Master growled, low and silent in his throat. A third man, dressed in rags, was hovering over the Doctor, a heavy staff with blood on it held in his hand. This threat seemed to be menacing the girl and boy, who hovered protectively over

//his mate//

the Doctor. 

The man tossed the girl aside and raised his staff over the fallen form of the Doctor. With an enraged howl, the Master launched himself out of the bushes and attacked the man. He tried to defend himself with the club, but the Master was quicker, using his claws to slice open the man's throat. The Master purred in triumph at the fresh scent of blood, good blood, blood that _should_ spill. He wanted to pounce and lick the rich, red stuff from his fallen enemy, but other instincts prevailed. He turned to the Doctor. 

The Master knelt down beside the Doctor, ignoring his companions. He leaned down and licked the blood from the Doctor's temple, but that didn't get a reaction. Impatient and worried, the Master grabbed his chin and moved his head from side to side, trying to wake him. 

"Um, excuse me," a female voice interrupted timidly. 

The Master looked up and hissed at her, pleased when she shrank back. 

"I'm Zoe," she said softly. "The Doctor is my friend."

"He's mine," the Master snarled, leaning over the him possessively. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked, warily.

"The Master." 

The girl and boy exchanged alarmed glances. Their friend had told them of his adventures in the Death Zone on Gallifrey and the dangerous man who had threatened to kill him and the other Doctors, while trying for immortality. That story seemed at odds with the strange cat-like man draped over the Doctor. He had just saved the Doctor's life after all. The peasant he had killed was planning on slaying the Doctor, believing him to be a witch. 

"We need to get the Doctor into the TARDIS," Jamie observed. 

The Master considered this. Standing, he picked the Doctor up, cradling him against his chest. He glared defiantly at the Doctor's pets. The two exchanged glances, then the girl shrugged and opened up the door to the TARDIS. The Master strolled in and glanced around without much interest at the console room. He strode towards the interior of the TARDIS, ignoring the humans, and began searching for the Doctor's bedroom. Jamie and Zoe followed worriedly. Zoe ran ahead and opened up the door to the Doctor's bedroom. The Master pushed past her and placed the Doctor on his bed.

"Is he all right? Can we help?" Zoe asked softly.

Growling again, the Master grabbed her and, shoving her into Jamie, herded them both out of the door, closing and locking it. Now rid of the Doctor's favorite pests, he climbed onto the bed and sniffed deeply. There was still no death scent on his sleeping mate. Satisfied that the Doctor would be recovered in an hour or so, the Master curled up around him and began licking his face and temple, cleaning off the odors of blood and sweat, purring contentedly. 

The Doctor woke up eighty minutes later to the feel of a warm, wet cloth being dragged across his chin and down to his collarbone. Something warm was vibrating on him. Forcing his eyes open, the Doctor saw a dark head leaning over his chest. As he watched in bemusement, the other man dragged his tongue down the Doctor's sternum. For a confused moment, the Doctor wondered who was laying half on top of him, before a psychic pulse gave him the identity of his bed mate. Blinking, the Doctor wondered why the Master was licking him and what the other man was wearing to cause that strange pulsing. 

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor took stock of his situation. He recognized easily the wood paneling of the walls of his own bedroom. He was laying, propped on pillows, in his own large bed. Glancing down, he noted that the cheeky devil had opened his shirt completely and undone the buttons on his trousers! His jacket lay shredded on the floor beside the foot of the bed and the Master was curled tightly around his body.

Sensing a change in the Doctor's breathing, the Master looked up and grinned toothily. The Doctor gulped nervously. The Master was generally dangerous enough without having that many, very sharp, teeth. In the Doctor's opinion, too, the slit pupils and yellow eyes were not an improvement over the Master's usual blue ones. The Doctor experienced a wave of unease, realizing the pulsing sensation was the Master purring.

"My dear Doctor," the Master greeted, happily. 

"Master," the Doctor began sternly, "where are Jamie and Zoe?"

The Master shrugged, gesturing with almost his usual elegance to the bedroom door, indicating the rest of the TARDIS. 

"I see...and the man who attacked me?"

The Master exposed the claws on one hand and licked smugly at them, peering slyly at the Doctor over his hand. The Doctor frowned disapprovingly, though he really wasn't surprised. The Master's purring merged easily into a growl. He grabbed the Doctor's wrists, savoring his mate's pulse against his palms and pinned them next to the Doctor's head. He straddled the Doctor, leaning until their foreheads almost touched. 

"Mine," the Master insisted. "You're...mine, Doctor." 

"Don't be absurd," the Doctor denied severely. "I have no intention of being your dinner!" 

The Master raised up the slightest bit, his eyes wide and blinking, then the corners of his mouth stretched wide in fond amusement. A rich, deep laugh rolled up from the Master's throat. Bending again, he placed his head next to the Doctor's, so that their noses lay next to each other, then dragged his cheek in a caress across the Doctor's. Ending so his face was almost buried in the pillows, the Master twisted a bit to the side and lapped tenderly at the Doctor's hairline, making him shiver. Raising up, the Master arched his black brows in mocking inquiry. The Doctor swallowed, more from astonishment than fear.

"Yes, I get the point," he conceded. 

Grinning again, the Master leaned down and kissed the Doctor's mouth. It didn't work very well, because of his teeth, but the Doctor decided he must at least appreciate the gesture. He was surprised at how genuinely, if oddly, fond the Master was being...for a possessive cat. Possessiveness and even charm the Doctor could resist easily. Affection was different, especially when it was mutual. From what his future selves had told him, he was usually too busy stopping the Master's schemes to show any warmth towards the man. 

The Master scooted his hips down a bit until he could very lightly rub his groin against the Doctor's, making the man shiver and give a soft moan. Pleased, the Master returned to grooming the Doctor's chest, keeping his hips rocking slowly to brush against the Doctor. He nipped at the Doctor's small nipples and rubbed the top of his head across the underside of the Doctor's chin. 

The Doctor couldn't suppress a sigh of pleasure. Running his fingers through the Master's hair, the Doctor arched his hips, seeking more contact. The Master began purring again, grinding their groins together hard. The Doctor placed his hands on the Master's shoulder, caressing and stroking him. At this slight sign of compliance, the Master pounced off of the bed and stripped. He sat next to the Doctor and flexed his claws, eyeing his mate's ugly pants. 

Noticing the decidedly wicked expression on the Master's face, the Doctor swiftly rolled across the bed to the other side of the room. The move made the Master start growling. Quickly, the Doctor stripped off his own clothing, then climbed back into bed and scooted close to his lover. He stroked the Master's chest in a soothing gesture.

" _I_ like those pants," the Doctor explained, defiantly. 

The Master gave a disgruntled sigh, reluctantly conceding defeat on the issue. Smiling, the Doctor reached up and gently brushed their lips together, being careful not to cut himself on the Master's teeth. In a swift move, the Master grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and rolled him onto his stomach in the middle of the bed, once more straddling him. The Doctor grabbed his pillows, making himself comfortable and using one to elevate his hips. 

"Oh, my dear Doctor," the Master rumbled happily.

The Master took a moment to gaze at his lover. The Doctor's clothes made him look foolish, like a clown, concealing his cunning and swift intellect. Stripped of his disguise, the man was very appealing. He was short, but well-formed, with strong shoulders and legs. His hair, though horribly cut, lay glossy and healthy over the nape of his neck. Unable to resist, the Master bent to that neck and nipped sharply, just missing breaking the skin. The Doctor moaned, wincing only a little. 

The Master moved so he was kneeling between the Doctor's legs. Sucking heavily on his fingers, he got them as wet as he could, then began slowly but persistently pushing one finger inside the Doctor's opening. The Doctor gave a sharp sigh at the burning pressure, but forced himself to stay relaxed. With remarkable patience, the Master worked his lover open, savoring both his pleasure and pain, as he forced the Doctor's body to accept more and more intrusion. 

By the time the Master grabbed his hips, the Doctor was moaning continuously, eager to feel more. Grinning savagely, the Master worked the head of his cock into the Doctor's ass, watching in fascination as the Doctor winced and panted, struggling to relax around him. Just as the Doctor's expression began to clear, he thrust in hard and fast, burying himself deeply. The Doctor gave a ragged cry, unable to decide if the pleasure or pain was stronger. 

"Wait, please," he gasped, hoping the Master could tell he needed a short reprieve. 

Growling impatiently, the Master stopped. He bent over and began licking and nipping at the Doctor's shoulders, enjoying the taste and scent of sex-induced sweat. He could feel the Doctor trembling beneath him and it made him want to howl and thrust and completely overwhelm the smaller man. Finally, the Doctor pushed back slightly, indicating he was ready for more. The Master began thrusting, slow but hard, grinding his mate into the mattress. The Doctor gave a long groan of pleasure, savoring the heat and pressure his lover was creating in him. 

The Master wrapped one arm across the Doctor's chest, pulling himself as close as possible as he began thrusting faster, letting the pleasure build inexorably in them both. He pressed his face into the corner of the Doctor's neck and shoulder, licking the sweat as it pooled there. He shivered as he felt the Doctor bucking his hips, trying to work the Master deeper inside his body. The Master could feel not just obedience, but hunger, in the Doctor's movements and that was almost more satisfying than the sex itself. 

Feeling his own climax approaching, the Master lowered his hand and began swiftly and roughly stroking the Doctor's cock. He bit down hard on the Doctor's shoulder and he came, crying out harshly. Growling, the Master began thrusting almost brutally. He reached his own release a moment later and collapsed, heavy and boneless, against the Doctor's back. The Doctor wrestled the pillows out from under their bodies, making the Master grumble, then turned and cuddled against his lover's chest, placing his head on the Master's shoulder. 

The Doctor watched the Master, who was half asleep, purring contentedly. Feeling the Doctor's gaze, the Master let his eyes open just a bit. The Doctor smiled, reaching up and tracing one of the Master's eyebrows.

"In a little while, I'm going to go find a cure for you, dear fellow. I'm going to get you back to your TARDIS and your own timeline," the Doctor informed him firmly. "I do hope you find me then so we can pick up where we have left off here." 

The Master smiled fondly, rolling the Doctor under him and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
